Episode 11 Layout
This is the First Episode in the Second Season and is the Intro for Myrlah Merlin as a main character, replacing Edward Van Helsing as mentor and Pike the Seasons Main Villan. Plot Lidia Van Helsing arrives at the newly renovated Oxford University and meets with her friends Moloch Vambreere, Sidney Tallon, Celia Fiennes, Alexia Tallon and Tony Delore in the history office. Lidia seems pulled back and a bit more darker, Moloch and Sid both realize how much she is suffering. Dean Halloway comes in shortly after and announces they will have a new advisor and mentor that was hand picked by the Elders. He then Introduces Myrlah Merlin, who only tells them she is a Witch from the Eclipse Coven that was hand chosen by the Elders. Alexia cracks at joke at a witch mentoring vampires, then Myrlah uses her telekenesis to bring a vase to float in front of Alexia and the opens her hand making the shatter and explode, but before anything hits the ground she closes her hand and brings it back together, showing her abilities are strong. Merlin explains she will take over the Poly-sci, History classes and The Science Club, She then intorduces her black cat Mink and tells them to go to class. Tony, Lidia and Moloch arrive in thier Journalism class and realize Dean Halloway is teaching it. Sid, Alexia and Kyle Baker all settle into History class with Merlin teaching. Celia finds a new friend in her Art class named Lily Delore, they bond quickly over art and painting. Tyson Jackson crawls through the sewers until he smells the Cemetery and crawls out a manhole, he finds the Crypt some how in tact, he walks in and face to face with a vampire to tells Tyson he has been waiting for him, he introduces himself as Pike. Sid and Tony meet in a hidden closet for a make out session but are interrupted by Lily, Tony's sister who asks for his help finding her room. The two boys take her to the College Dorms. Det. Charles Langley shows up and meets with Halloway and Merlin, explains the case has been left unsolved, and no one has seen any sign of Tyson, Sassily Torrence or Kylie Crawl, they have been set as missing. Everyone continues to settle in, as Lidia suffers a depression like no other, Moloch tries to get close to her but she pushes him away, telling him she needs space to think. Lidia arrives at her Dorm and meets her new roomate Lily, the two spend the night quietly reading, not really speaking much to each other. Merlin tells Moloch, Sid, Celia and Alexia that their project to intergrate with the humans is top priority, and the rules shall be followed, she explains Halloway lifted to dating rule, but no more leaving campus or chasing monsters. Kylie comes into the Crypt to find Tyson and Pike feeding on humans, she smiles. Starring Lidia Van Helsing Moloch Vambreere Sidney Tallon Celia Fiennes Tony Delore Alexia Tallon Myrlah Merlin Dean Halloway Mink Kyle Baker Lily Delore Tyson Jackson Pike Det. Charles Langley Sassily Torrence Kylie Crawl Previous Episode 10 A La Battle Next Episode 12 Plague Category:Season Two